Gunther and CeCe's Spotlight Moment
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: Takes place after 'Split it up'. After watching 'Good Morning Chicago', an unhappy Gary annoucnes that Gunther and CeCe still have to dance in the spotlight dance that saturday. Cece is mad at Gunther and starts to ignore him. Then, they find out that they have to do a romantic dance together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, It's me! I decided to start writing for Shake it up! Yay! Don't worry, I still attend to at least try to finish my Sonny with a Chance stories.**

**I do not own Shake it up, any of the characters or Can I have this dance. **

**This is dedicated to God, for I could not write this story without Him, God is my Everything.**

"Ooh, maybe we can call for help on our cell phones." Rocky blue suggested as she patted her best friend, CeCe Jones' arm.

CeCe gasped and pointed at Rocky. "Good idea!" She exclaimed she ran to blue and green plaid chair on which her cell phone was. She put down the yellow balloon that she had sucked helium out of and grabbed her phone. Then, she went to Rocky and called someone on her phone.

Rocky's phone rang and she checked it and answered it. "Hi, you're gonna need to call someone else." She said dryly.

She and CeCe were locked in a dressing room by none other than Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer so that Tinka could dance with Gunther on 'Good Morning, Chicago!' instead of CeCe. When this happened, CeCe felt really betrayed. Though, she had no idea why she felt so hurt with what Gunther did. It was only Gunther.

CeCe gave a weird look and just as she was about to look at Rocky, and before she could come to realization at what she just did, her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it, in hopes to ask the caller to help them.

"Hello?" She inquired.

"CeCe, it's Gary Wilde." The caller stated.

CeCe's eyes widened in horror. Oh no! It was Gary. He most likely saw 'Good Morning Chicago!' and was going to yell at her for not being on.

"H-hi, Gary." CeCe nervously answered.

"CeCe," Gary sternly started "why was Tinka with Gunther on 'Good Morning Chicago' and not you?"

CeCe gave a small laugh. "Long story Gary. But, if you come to the 'Good Morning Studio' and help me and Rocky out of my dressing room, I'd be happy to explain."

"I'll be there" was Gary's reply. Cece breathed a sigh of relief.

Minutes Later, Gary opened the door to the dressing room. "Okay girls, I'm here. Why'd you need me to come?"

Cece facepalmed. "Because we were locked in the room."

"You were?" Gary asked. "By who?"

Rocky stood up. "Gunther and Tinka."

"Well, let's go talk to them. I gave them specific orders not to leave here till I had a good talk with him."

"What do you need us for?" CeCe asked.

Gary pointed at her in realization. "You're right. Stay here until I call you, cause part of what I need to say to Gunther and Tinka involves you."

With that, Gary headed over to Gunther and Tinka. He talked/yelled at them for quite a while until he called CeCe and Rocky over.

"Even though, Gunther and _CeCe_ did not get to dance on 'Good Morning Chicago'." Gary said, as soon as Rocky and CeCe made it over to him, Gunther and Tinka. "Gunther and _CeCe_ will still dance on our spotlight dance. And," He gave Tinka and Gunther an evil glare. "I expect the dance to be Gunther and Cece _not _Gunther and Tinka you hear?"

Gunther and Tinka shamefully nodded their heads like children that got scolded for stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Yes Gary." They answered at the same time.

"Good." Gary replied. And with that, he left.

Gunther, Tinka, Rocky and Cece all stood there awkwardly, until Rocky and Tinka took their leave. Gunther glanced at CeCe in shame. He hoped she was not too mad at him for what he did.

"How could you do that, Gunther?" CeCe inquired. "And to think I thought we were getting along. Well, I guess not." And with that she was off.

Gunther stared after her in sadness. He had no idea why he went with Tinka's plan. He had enjoyed himself when he practiced the dance with her. Why did he let Tinka talk him into it. For some reason he just couldn't say no to his sister. But, that doesn't make what he did less wrong. Now, CeCe would probably never speak to him again. If he only knew how right he was. Well, maybe she wouldn't ignore him forever, but she might just ignore him for a while.

The next day at school, Rocky and CeCe were talking to each other at their lockers when Gunther in Tinka were dressed up in blue and white sparkly outfits.

"Hello Baybees." Gunther replied. He was looking directly at CeCe, hoping that she forgave him. He didn't know what he would do if CeCe was mad at him forever. Though, why should he care if she was mad or not, he was Gunther and she was CeCe. They were enemies or at least frenemies.

"I'm sorry, did you hear something Rocky?" CeCe asked Rocky, not even giving Gunther a glance. This made Gunther feel horrible and he did not know why.

Rocky looked at CeCe, then at Gunther and Tinka and then back at CeCe. CeCe gave her a look that said, 'Play along.'

"No, CeCe, I did not hear anything." Rocky replied.

"Yeah, me neither." CeCe remarked and she turned to her locker.

Tinka noticed the sad look on her brothers face, and though she questioned why he was so sad, she sympathetically put her hand on his shoulder. Gunther looked at her and turned away, determined not to give up on getting CeCe to talk to him. And so, he decided to try again in first period, which he shared with just CeCe. And, by that I mean Rocky and Tinka weren't in the class, there were other students there.

Gunther approached CeCe and sat at the desk by her. "Hello Baybee. " He greeted. "I vonder what lesson vhat lesson ve vill have today."

But, CeCe just turned away and began talking to someone by her. Gunther sighed and turned to the front of his desk. How was he going to get her to talk to him? He was just going to try again. And, try he did. He tried in second period. He tried in third period. He tried in fourth period. He tried at lunch. And, he tried in fifth and sixth period. But, no such luck, CeCe still would not talk to him.

Later, at Shake it up, Rocky and CeCe were by the vanities talking.

"Gunther was being so annoying today" Complained CeCe "He just kept on trying to get me to talk to him."

"Weird, he didn't even try to get me to talk to him." Rocky remarked, not because she liked him, but just because she thought it was weird.

"I know right. I don't get it. Why does he want me to talk to him so bad?" CeCe asked.

Rocky gasped, "You don't think!"

CeCe swatted the air. "Are you crazy! There is no way, Rocky."

Just as Rocky was about to say something, Gary called Gunther and CeCe over to him.

"Well, I got to go see what Gary wants." CeCe sighed.

CeCe walked over to Gary and would not look Gunther in the eye. Gunther sighed and looked at Gary.

"Vhat did you want, Gary?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you will not be dancing to a hip-hop dance number for the spotlight dance." Gary replied. "You will be dancing to 'Can I have this dance' from high school musical."

CeCe's eyes widened. "What? But, Gary that's a love song!"

"That's the idea CeCe. The two of you are magic together." Gary replied. "Look, kids, this is my final decision. " With that, Gary left.

CeCe looked at Gunther for the first time since he locked her in that room. "Well, we are doing a romantic dance together." She sighed.

Gunther smiled, and said. "You talked to me."

**I know that there is a story where they did a waltz together, and I just want to say that I am not writing this story to copy. I got the idea by listening to You are the Music in Me but as I did some thinking, praying and dancing I decided to go with 'Can I have this dance'. I may decide to change it to 'You are the Music in Me'. Hope you liked this, please review, if you like. Thank you and God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shake it up or any of their characters. **

** This story is dedicated to God who has helped me write this story.**

CeCe looked at Gunther with a bemused smile on her face. "Yeah, so I talked to you, big deal."

Gunther just grinned wider than a valley.

He didn't know what else to say. He was just so happy that Cecelia Jones spoke to him again. Her ignoring him that day was almost as bad as the time she ignored him for a whole year, but to Gunther, nothing was that bad. CeCe sighed.

"I can't believe we have to do a romantic dance together." CeCe did something that looked like she was going to vomit. This hurt Gunther very much.

"Well, I don't know why I have to dance with the likes of you." Gunther retorted. He didn't mean it, and he sure didn't know why he said it. CeCe's eyes widened. His statement felt like a jab in the heart. But, no way was she going to admit that.

"Oh yeah, what about me being an amazing dancer?" She spat.

"I lied."

"Well, I lied too."

The two stepped towards each other and were now eye to eye.

"Good." CeCe said.

"Good." Gunther replied.

"Fine."

"Fine".

"So, are we good?" CeCe asked.

"Oh, ve are so good." Gunther replied.

The two huffed and walked off in the opposite way. That is, until Gary called out to them.

"Hey, you guys need to practice your song!"

The two sighed and made their way to the stage. Gary started the music and Gunther held out his hand to CeCe. She took his hand, which sent bolts of electricity towards her. They started to dance.

"Hey, hey, hey" Rocky greeted, as she entered CeCe's apartment through the window. CeCe was sitting on the couch still bitter and sad from her argument with Gunther the day before. She turned her head towards Rocky.

"Hey Rock." She greeted tiredly. "Can you believe I have to dance a romantic dance with Gunther?"

Rocky burst out into laughter.

"And, I am loving it."

CeCe glared at Rocky. "Gee, thanks Rocky. At least I know that you are not jealous anymore."

Rocky gave her a little smile. "You know, you and Gunther do look good together."

CeCe looked at her.

"You do realize this Gunther Hessenheffer we are talking about. You cannot possibly be talking about me and Gunther being a cute couple together."

"You never know, CeCe he might just be the right guy for you."

CeCe snickered. "Right, Gunther the right guy for me. Excuse me while I barf." She made a fake gagging face. "Now, let's just go to school."

Rocky was shocked. "Wow, in a rush to school you must be so willing to get out of this conversation."

CeCe didn't say anything. She just squinted her eyes at her best friend, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. Rocky followed afterward.

Ty was walking in the hallway of the school, when Tinka approached him.

"Ty," She said.

Ty saw her and smiled. "Hey Tinka." He greeted her. "What's up?"

"Um," Tinka blushed.

Ty looked at her with a worried look on his face.

Tinka gave a small laugh. "I saw on 'Good Morning Chicago' that you delivered a baby panda, is that correct?"

Ty popped his fly collar. "Yeah, that's correct."

"Well, I think that is one of the bravest things that anyone has ever done." Tinka smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing." Ty replied. "Couldn't have done it without God's help."

Tinka smiled at him.

Ty smiled. Ever since that date, a while ago, she has been on his mind and has never left.

"Tinka, may I carry your books for you?"

He asked.

Tinka smiled, "Sure," She let loose her heavy books into Ty's arms, causing him to stumble a bit. Then, she began to head towards her class. Ty smirked and followed after her.

It was finally Saturday, the day of the spotlight dance. CeCe woke up and spent time with God, praying and reading her Bible. Then she got dressed and went in the living room, where Rocky was waiting for her.

"Hey, hey, hey" Rocky greeted with a smile. "Are you ready for your romantic dance with Gunther Hessenheffer?" She teased with a laugh.

CeCe rolled her eyes and shook her head. To be honest, she wasn't ready. There were butterflies in her stomach. What if she messed up? Or worse, what if she looked bad if front of Gunther? She didn't know what it was about Gunther, but there was somethinga bout him that left a feeling in the bottom of her stomach and CeCe knew that feeling was not disgust.

Rocky looked at her friend who was lost in a dream. "CeCe? Are you dreaming about Gunther?"

CeCe snapped out of it and just scoffed. She headed out the door with Rocky following.

At the 'Shake It Up!' Studio, CeCe went in the dressing room and got into a blue halter dress with a midnight blue sheerish blouse underneath. The dress was dark blue at the bottom and faded into a lighter blue at the top. It was filled with glitter. She stepped out of the dressing room and made her way to stage where she almost bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" She looked up and saw that it was Gunther dressed in a dark blue button up long sleeved shirt and black pants. The bottom of the sleeves were faded just like CeCe's dressed. He was also wearing a black fedora with a blue band.

"Sorry about that CeCe, I wasn't looking." Gunther apologized.

CeCe was shocked that he had apologized. She was just about to say something about it when she say red roses in his hand. She felt a jab in her heart. Did he have a special girl that he wanted to give those flowers to? Or did a girl give those flowers to him.

** Poor CeCe, who are those flowers for? One can only find out by staying tune to the story. By the way I also roleplay and I am looking for people to roleplay with me one on one. You can pm me if you are interested. Also, I have several roleplay forums, here is the link: myforums/ApostolicPrincessinGod/2719521/. **

**Please Review, if you want. Thank you and God bless God**** Loves you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Shake It up or Can I have this Dance from High School Musical. Some of the dance moves were taken from Roshon Fegan's venniesse waltz on Dancing With the Stars.**

**This is dedicated to God for without Him I wouldn't even have the words.**

Gunther caught her looking at the flowers

and blushed. He pushed them towards her. "T-these are for you. They are for your dancing the spotlight and also an apology for locking you in the dressing room at 'Good Morning Chicago'."

CeCe's mouth opened wide. "Oh, Gunther, they are so beautiful! Thank you!" She reached over and gave him a huge hug, which not only sent a shiver to Gunther spine but also a huge smile to his face.

"You are most velcome, CeCe. Good luck on the dance floor." Gunther breathed.

"You too, Gunther."

The two then made their way onstage. Gary got in front of them and smiled towards the camera.

"What's the haps, Chicago? You're in a big treat tonight! Our very own Gunther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones are going to do a special dance that will be new to 'Shake it up'. Give it up for them." Gary introduced.

He got off stage, and the crowd cheered loudly. The music soon began.

"_Take my hand, Take a breath"_

Gunther held out his hand towards CeCe, and took a breath and she put her small hand into his larger one.

"_Pull me close and take one step"_

Gunther pulled her towards him, and together they took some steps. They danced in circles until Gunther spun CeCe out into the open. CeCe got in front of him, and the two swayed their arms back and forth to the music then they moved their arms sided to side and spun together. They joined hands. Gunther switched left hand for his right hand. The two came together, touched hands, resting their foreheads against the others. CeCe spins into him, they get into a traditional waltz formation. The dance in a circle and he spins her as they switch hands back and forth.

"_It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chance of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we keep on getting better, so can I have this dance?"_

Gunther picks up CeCe and swings her around, then sways her back and forth. He gently places her down and the two leap together and then twirl at the same time.

_ "Oh no, mountain's too high and no oceans too wide cause together or not our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour what we have is worth fighting for cause you know I believe we were meant to be."_

Gunther again picks CeCe up and gently throws her. She swiftly lands on her feet and then spins around in her beautiful gown. She spins the other way to Gunther, and spins into him. They dance in a circle and then spin away from each other to conclude the dance. The crowd stands an gives them a standing ovation.

The dance was exhilarating on both sides. Each party felt tons of spark and emotions. CeCe didn't know what to do. She knew there was no way that Gunther Hessenheffer could like her, CeCe Jones. Not after all that she's done and said to him. Did you know that she's called immigration on him? Yeah, she didn't know why she did it but she had a feeling it was because she liked him all this time and it took a dance for her to realize it.

Gunther was also afraid of the feelings. He knew CeCe would never like him, but that could and would not stop him from telling her how he felt.

Later, CeCe was sitting on the steps of the apartment building when someone approached her. She looked up to see Gunther Hessenheffer.

"You did well today." Gunther told her. "You know I was lying."

CeCe frowned. "So, I didn't do well today?"

Gunther shook her head. "No, you did do well today. I mean," he took a deep sigh, "I lied when I said that I lied about saying you were an amazing dancer."

CeCe smiled. "And, I was lying when I said I was lying."

Gunther smiled and sat beside her. "Cecelia jones," he gulped.

CeCe looked at him. "Gunther has never called her that before. She didn't know what it meant.

"Yes, Gunther?" She inquired.

"There is something I need to tell you, but I think that you are going to freak out." Gunther sighed.

CeCe gulped. Here it is. He was going to tell her that he didn't like her in that way or maybe that he didn't like her at all.

"What is it Gunther?"

"I like you, Cecelia." Gunther said, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "Und, I have for a very long time. Ever since that day we met in 'Miss Nancy's Fancy's Dance Academy'."

CeCe's breathe was taken away. She didn't know what to say. Gunther Hessenheffer actually liked her back! She was so happy she could do a backflip even though she didn't know how to do one.

Gunther took her silence as rejection.

"Oh, I understand." He said. He was just about to get up and leave when CeCe's petite hand stopped him.

"Gunther, wait. I really like you too." She smiled at him to assure him. "What other reason would I still be holding your flowers?"

Gunther smiled, and the two hugged. Then, they began to get into a deep conversation about being a couple.

**Awe, now that it is over I hope you guys really liked it. Thank you so much for reading and thank you all for the reviews and the follows. I appreciate it so much. God bless you all. God loves you!**


End file.
